Incondicional
by Kirkandeuz
Summary: Tras la guerra, las vidas de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott no fueron fáciles sino una demostración de superación constante, ambos volverán a encontrarse en el nuevo herbolario del Callejón Diagon lugar en el que obtendrán lo que buscan o los medios para encontrar aquello que no sabían que estaban buscando. (Slash HPDM, mención a otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

Hacía un año de la inauguración del parque del callejón Diagon en honor a las víctimas de la segunda guerra, el parque, encargado por el ministro Kingsley, contaba con el campo de Quidditch de mayor perímetro de protección anti-muggles de toda Inglaterra, lo que lo convertía en un lugar de referencia en el Londres mágico. La placa del diseñador del parque estaba escondida en la zona oeste, tras un ejemplar de Sauce Boxeador, lo que la hacía prácticamente inaccesible a sus visitantes, el porqué de su discreto emplazamiento: decenas de proyectos para la construcción de un monumento conmemorativo se presentaron al concurso organizado por el ministerio de magia pasado un año de la caída del ejército de Tom Riddle y el ganador fue Theodore Nott que sin ser mortífago era hijo de mortífagos lo que, para muchas familias afectadas del bando de la luz, seguía traduciéndose en mortífago sin más. Su colocación no fue malintencionada, sencillamente se evitó darle a Nott más publicidad de la que era recomendable para su salud: ser un personaje destacado con un pasado como el suyo era convertirse en el blanco perfecto de críticas fruto del resentimiento, o en el peor de los casos, en el blanco perfecto para convertirse en el cabeza de turco.

El proyecto de Theodore ganó por dos motivos: el primero, porque era bueno y el segundo, porque Harry Potter estaba en el jurado y el suyo fue el único diseño que no incluía magnánimas estatuas de héroes con cicatrices en forma de rayo, ni gafas redondas, ni rocambolescos epítetos amarillistas que empezaran con un "el-niño-que…". Su propuesta era crear un parque cuya especificidad consistiera en que pudiera ser plantada una semilla por cada pérdida que se hubiera producido a raíz de la segunda guerra y de la que creciera un árbol u otro en función del recuerdo y la firma mágica familiar con la que fueran regados por primera vez. Esta forma de homenaje trataba de evitar que la muerte de un ser querido cayera en la homogeneización de la estadística o en su final relativización. Cada pérdida era irremplazable y singular, y todas merecían el respeto de los supervivientes. Con esas semillas necesitó la ayuda de Longbottom, y eso los hizo trabajar juntos durante dos meses y les valió para asentar las bases de una solida amistad.

Longbottom descubrió que Nott, al igual que otros tantos, renunció a hechizar o encerrar a su propia familia cuando se dio cuenta de que no compartían los mismos intereses políticos, ni el mismo aprecio por la vida de los demás, además de la propia; que durante la guerra una declaración de buenas intenciones no es suficiente para ganarte la protección de nadie, y eso incluye el bienintencionado bando de la luz –Nott recibió un par de maldiciones y un puñetazo por el intento-; que eso, sólo le dejó una alternativa posible, bloquear su cuenta de Gringgotts para que no pudieran imputarle haber subvencionado ningún ejército ilegal y que para tal efecto contrató Grapnok El Notario– porque nadie la jode con un notario mágico y menos si es un goblin-. Los cargos como el de secuestro, asesinato o destrucción de instituciones públicas se resolvían con veritaserum, por el contrario, la resolución de los casos relacionados con apoyo económico e ideológico a grupos ilegales o grupos terroristas eran más delicadas. Nott también le explicó que después de eso cogió un transportador a la ciudad de Áqaba, una de las pocas ciudades costeras de Jordania donde le esperaba Said, un amigo de Durmstrang que conoció en Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos, con otro transportador preparado para dejarlo en un lugar seguro cercano a la frontera entre Libia y Egipto. Del tiempo que pasó allí, Longbottom no sabía nada, Nott jamás le explicó qué ocurrió y él jamás preguntó.

El premio del concurso era la realización del diseño y un cheque de 80.000 galeones. Nott aprovechó el dinero para montar un negocio con Longbottom en el que la destreza de Neville con el cuidado de plantas mágicas y la intuición meticulosa de Theodore Nott en cuanto a sus posibles usos había creado un tándem imbatible en el que se había introducido con el tiempo Draco Malfoy, al principio como inversor. Más tarde sacando provecho de las investigaciones de ambos rentabilizándolas al ampliar lo que empezó como un innovador proyecto herbolario al campo de las pociones en el que Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el indiscutible Rey de los Calderos a raíz de lo cual, había conseguido limpiar su nombre, eso sí, tras mucho trabajo.

Malfoy tuvo la mala suerte de ser un niño malcriado y engreído completamente absorbido y fascinado por la influencia de su padre. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que significaba ser un mortífago y se hizo mortífago en el desesperado intento de que no mataran a sus padres y una vez hecho el tatuaje no había marcha atrás, por desgracia él no contaba con la habilidad ni el valor de su padrino para ser un espía de Dumbledore e intentar engañar a Voldemort e hizo cosas que un niño mimado no querría hacer: Atacó a Rosmerta, dejó que entraran los mortífagos a Hogwarts, no mató a Dumbledore pero tuvo que torturar a gente conocida que había visto a diario desde que era un niño. Como el Sr. Fortescue el dueño de la mejor heladería de todo, repito, todo el Londres mágico. Su madre solía llevarle cada fin de semana antes de empezar Hogwarts y él solía sonreír con expectación delante de la impoluta vitrina, y por ese motivo el Sr. Fortescue le tenía simpatía, porque hay pocas cosas que hagan sonreír a un Malfoy en público y que sus helados estuvieran entre esas cosas que dulcificaban la fisionomía de los miembros de esa familia le hacía sentir bien, incluso especial. Un día, después de abandonar Hogwarts, Fortescue entró en la mansión con otros rehenes: lo habían secuestrado porque su hija luchaba para el ejército de Dumbledore, era auror y combatía en el escuadrón de su prima Nymphadora. Era una estrategia loca para acercarse a ella y finalmente llegar a Potter, pero no iba a dar resultado, no podía dar resultado: Fortescue no sabía nada de su hija, lo supo en seguida apenas usando algo de legeremancia para levantar las barreras de su viejo heladero. Ocurrió lo inevitable, y si desesperaba por ello, todo lo que le hacía a Fortescue durante las torturas lo intentaba arreglar en sus horas de guardia en los calabozos, le practicaba maldiciones de las que en su mayoría podría preparar algún antídoto y luego le aplicaba el hechizo antitético de un glamour, le pedía que no se lo dijera a los otros mortífagos, que se quejara más para que pensaran que le estaba haciendo más daño del real, pero Draco sabía que ninguna tortura en la Mansión Malfoy podía ser clemente, y sabía que la menos dolorosa de todas era igualmente humillante e insoportable, por eso, la mayor de las veces lloraba y le pedía perdón. El Sr. Fortescue y Luna Lovegood, fueron los dos únicos rehenes que salieron con vida de la Mansión Malfoy, y testificaron a su favor pero él jamás habría podido librarse de Azkaban sino hubiera sido por Potter, gracias a él, aunque le costara admitirlo, su madre y él mismo tenían una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque costó, en su segunda oportunidad el Wizengamot embargó tres cuartas partes de la fortuna Malfoy y la totalidad de los negocios que Lucius había conseguido o conservado se habían disuelto.. Draco pidió perdón públicamente ante la totalidad del Wizengamot y lo hizo también por escrito reconociendo que jamás fue víctima de un Imperius, sino del miedo, de la inmadurez moral y de lo más valioso que había tenido en su vida, del amor que sentía por su familia. La gente como Xenophilius Lovegood no necesitaba explicaciones, la gente como los Diggory o los Weasley tardarían en asumirlo. Así que mientras lo hacían se fue de Londres con su pequeña nariz respingada y con la cabeza abatida pero más libre que nunca a estudiar la maestría de pociones en el Golfo de Anádyr. Allí contaba con un primo de Karkaroff, Piotr Prevskoshva, cuya familia siempre estuvo en buenas relaciones con la familia Black y singularmente sentía cierta predilección por Narcisa. A pesar de todo, Draco fue recibido con cordialidad pero sin preferencias en una zona tan fría y árida, que hacía difícil imaginar de dónde sacaban la magia para mantener el fuego de los calderos en esa Rusia oriental.

Allí hizo un amigo, Ivanov, que le enseñó que la segunda mejor forma de entrar en calor era despertarse con un whisky de fuego y acostarse con tres. La primera mejor forma tenía que ver con la relación inversamente proporcional entre la cantidad de ropa que llevasen y el calor que tenían cuando Ivanov y Malfoy coincidían en la misma habitación. La maestría fue dura pero supo ganarse el respeto de Prevskoshva: a veces tuvieron que viajar lejos para conseguir una remesa de ingredientes, en ocasiones pequeñas islas de Indonesia, bastantes en las montañas de Ulán Bator (Mongolia) o en las explanadas de Surat (India), y él fue el que nunca se quejó cuando la magia no podía ayudarles a seguir adelante por cuestiones diplomáticas en casos de ausencia de barreras anti-muggles, sencillamente guardaba su varita y comenzaba a andar intentando recordar el punto donde habían dejado el traslador y las escobas.

Con Ivanov dejó de usar gomina y se hizo el pendiente con el que se ganó el nombre de maricón por parte de otro discípulo de Prevskoshva, Dmitri, hasta que un día Malfoy se cansó del tal Dmitri y le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo al gruñido de "hetero" como otrora se la rompiera una Granger de 15 años a él. Ese día mientras Ivanov miraba el suelo, decidió bautizarlo como el terrible Pollock de las nieves. También dejó de usar túnicas, por comodidad, y se limitó a usar tejanos y camisas, aprendió ruso y a fumar. Aprendió que incluso podía comer como un Weasley, y lo más importante, aprendió que él no se parecía a su padre y que no quería parecerse. E Ivanov aprendió lo que era la pasión por las pociones con Malfoy, aprendió que era la ternura fraternal, y lo que era la justicia restaurativa cuando pasados los siete meses -ese vicioso mortífago que se había librado de Azkaban – había encontrado el antídoto a todos los venenos usados por los mortífagos durante la guerra y que funcionaban a largo plazo porque su utilidad no era matar, sino colapsar los hospitales durante el máximo tiempo posible con gente en estado comatoso cuyos signos vitales había que vigilar para reducir la atención a los heridos de guerra que si tenían la posibilidad de recuperarse y volver a l batalla. Muchas familias todavía tenían parientes en ese lamentable estado, con diferentes variaciones y Draco tenía el antídoto para todas y regaló esas patentes porque decidió que era su deber y no un negocio.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se marchó de Rusia dejó dos golfos, Anádyr e Ivanov, al segundo lo echaría terriblemente de menos -aunque los siguientes años continuarían viéndose regularmente al menos una vez al mes- porque Draco era su consentido y su protegido. Cuando regresó a Londres sin él, sintió que se encontraba en el lugar más frío y árido que hubiese visto jamás, lo cierto es que no era capaz de imaginar quién podría tener la suficiente magia para mantener un pequeño fuego en medio de esa gélida Gran Bretaña. No fue fácil, había perdido sus antiguos contactos y los que le interesaban no querían saber nada de él, supo por su madre acerca de Theodore y Longbottom pero lo cierto es que no le fue nada bien, cuando el primero lo vio llegar con su cigarro en la boca y empuñando tamaño saco de galeones como si acabara de robar a todos los goblins de Gringgots mientras le contaba aquellas extrañas aventuras que vivió con Prevskoshva y sus discípulos, llegó a pensar que su amigo de infancia se había vuelto loco en Anádyr. O tal vez que incluso Anádyr no existía y que venía de pasar la noche en el Soho donde se habría hecho aquella horrible perforación en la oreja en medio de una borrachera descomunal en la que de paso debió romperse los tejanos. Longbottom fue otra historia, Longbottom lo echó del herbolario cogiéndolo por la solapa nada más verlo, trabajar en un invernadero debía ponerte fuerte -aunque Draco nunca tuvo esa impresión con Madame Sprout-. Draco Malfoy volvió al herbolario y Longbottom lo volvió a echar. Lo repitió varias veces con exactos resultados y a pesar de todo volvía cada día y, como cada día, se dejaba echar por Longbottom y esto continuó ocurriendo hasta que un buen día todo aquel asunto de los antídotos llegó a sus oídos a través de Hermione Granger que trabajaba en el ministerio y lo sabía todo. Al día siguiente Longbottom lo esperaba en la puerta de la tienda, lo vio llegar desde lejos con una moto muggle de color rojo intenso y unos pantalones de cuero bien encajados, en su opinión, con un innecesario derroche de estilo de estereotipada masculinidad, derrapando levemente al frenar y levantando más polvo del estrictamente necesario.

–Qué Longbottom, hoy no voy a poder ni entrar? – y Malfoy sacó la sonrisa más Black de toda la historia desde su moto– Mira que si no entro no podrás echarme.

–Vamos, entra –Neville lo miró como miraría a un babogrifo australiano y lo llevó a la trastienda donde transfiguró una escoba en una bonita silla. Hizo lo mismo con un cubo y una astilla para proporcionar otra silla y una mesa. Draco no lo recordaba tan poderoso, y probablemente no lo fuera en aquel entonces, aquello era una demostración intencionada de lo que ahora era capaz de hacer el chico torpe.

–Esto parece un local clandestino de póker, Longbottom – El chico torpe enarcó una ceja como sólo sabría hacerlo un Malfoy y colocó su brazo sobre la mesa, haciendo notar que todavía llevaba la varita en la mano Draco volvió a sonreír como todo un Black por respuesta pasando la vista por los objetos hábilmente transfigurados.

–Tienes hormigas en tu local clandestino de póker, hormigas. Longbottom? Pensé que…-Longbottom nunca supo que es lo que pensaba Malfoy porque apuntó a una de las hormigas con su varita convirtiéndola en un precioso hurón blanco.

–Tengo dos hurones en mi local clandestino de póker, uno era una pequeña hormiga hasta que la transfiguré… y la verdad es que ahora me cuesta ver la diferencia entre uno y otro. Yo que tú diría a qué vienes cada día a mi herbolario antes de que decida restaurar a uno de los dos hurones a su forma original.

Esa fue la primera sonrisa que le dedicó Neville Longbottom, de hecho, era la primera que recibía desde su regreso al mundo mágico británico, a pesar de todo, Draco hubiera preferido posponer ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Esa noche Draco Malfoy desató la lengua y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego como solía hacerlo con Ivanov, la diferencia es que esta vez la compartió con Longbottom, que no sólo se había hecho más fuerte, otros cambios se percibían rápidamente. Por ejemplo: Longbottom se había vuelto dialécticamente caustico, casi tan caustico como el Malfoy que él ya no era, todo eso era una provocación y el whisky de fuego un maldito potenciador de su capacidad de reacción. Y claro, todos pierden alguna vez sus papeles, incluso Draco que durante esa noche de alineaciones planetarias y de alienaciones etílicas fue encantador y arrebatador, bravo y absurdamente iracundo, humano cuando también se le escaparon cuatro o cinco lágrimas y finalmente tan sólo un chico de 21 años borracho delante de otro chico borracho que se agachó frente a él y le bajó el pantalón a sacudidas preso de la agitación hasta terminar chupándole la polla de rodillas mientras Malfoy le jodía la boca agarrándole la cabeza y dándole las gracias a Circe con la vista fija en el techo sin tiempo ni sobriedad suficiente como para preguntarse cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Neville por su parte no dio lugar a que el otro pudiera jactarse de él al día siguiente porque diez minutos después, tras empujarlo sobre el colchón recién transfigurado por su nuevo todopoderoso ser se estaba hundiendo en el culo de Malfoy dándole las gracias a Merlín.

Ocurre que algunos encuentros sexuales no son planificados, son sencillamente eso, un encuentro la mayor parte de veces accidental en el que te descubres sorprendido por un deseo urgente por el que te puedes sentir más o menos avergonzado, el punto de no retorno es aquel en el que ese límite impuesto por la vergüenza es traspasado por ambos. Su caso era parecido: si bien al día siguiente podría haber sido humillante para Neville que Malfoy le recordara que se moría por chuparle al polla, también lo hubiera sido para Malfoy que Neville oportunamente le recordara que le había puesto su culo en bandeja. Avergonzar al otro pasaba por avergonzarse, inconscientemente lo sabían, tal vez por eso cuando Longbottom terminó con el precioso culo de Malfoy éste le devolvió el anterior favor llevándose su polla a la boca. Se la chupó como si no hubiera un mañana, gimió como una puta y acarició su cara con el prepucio de aquel que fue un chiquillo torpe y gordito, que dicho de paso, ahora mismo era un tío que estaba jodidamente bueno y que a pesar de ello no podía ni tragar saliva de la impresión que sentía al tenerlo entre sus piernas. Malfoy lo torturó hasta que se corrió por segunda vez mientras le metía un par de dedos en el culo y desde luego que no quería que sus dedos fueran lo último que entraban en ese culo. Así que se apresuró pero sin llegar a ser mal educado: repasó el ano de Longbottom con su lengua durante un tiempo indeterminado hasta que éste le suplicó que se lo follará, y claro, Draco, como ya habrá quedado claro, no era ningún mal educado, en su viaje se había vuelto incluso compasivo –cómo podría no haber atendido semejante súplica?- Así que lo complació mientras le decía qué, cómo y durante cuánto tiempo lo chuparía después de que se corriera. Se lo folló de lado mientras le masturbaba con controlada lentitud y la tercera vez que se corrieron decidieron hacerlo frente a frente deslizándose el uno sobre el otro aprovechando el semen de las dos corridas anteriores.

La cuarta de Malfoy fue cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre Neville y le suplicó como un gato que se lo follara, movió las caderas suavemente sobre su polla mientras le chupaba el lóbulo y le decía que estaba buenísimo y que quería volver a sentir su enorme polla dentro de su aristocrático culo. También le dijo que se moría por notar su polla bien dura en su boca o en su culo mientras le sonreía y le pellizcaba un pezón. Y sonrió de tal manera que a Neville no le quedó otra que besarle como si le estuviera follando la boca. Draco no podía gemir o restregarse más pero todavía podía recoger el semen de sus estómagos con un par de dedos e introducírselos en el culo mientras continuaba a horcajadas sobre Neville, sonriendo y gimiendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía… Y Neville, Neville volvió a ponerse digamos que contento, tanto que le espetó un arrogante:

–Invicto pero no invencible, recuérdalo Malfoy, antes de que te deje exhausto.

–No seas tan capullo, y disfruta...

Al día siguiente no podían ni mirarse a la cara, hicieron un pacto de silencio entre pociones anti-resaca y ya de paso llegaron a un par o dos de acuerdos acerca del negocio, como por ejemplo que estaba totalmente prohibido beber whisky de fuego en la trastienda. Cuando llegó Nott no obtuvo respuesta al porqué de ese peculiar punto en las negociaciones, pero no le importó demasiado, era más de cerveza de mantequilla y prefería trabajar sobrio.

Los meses pasaron y lo que empezó como un polvo épico y un compañerismo incómodo termino por convertirse en una amistad fácil que en días señalados, bajo la influencia del whisky de fuego les había llevado a la trastienda del herbolario. Theodore se había relajado con Malfoy y había aprendido a conocer a ese nuevo chico que quería ganarse su confianza incondicional y con el que poco a poco empezó a compartir los resultados de sus investigaciones. Descubrió el porqué de la norma prohibitiva que hacía referencia al whisky de fuego una noche en que se apuntó a una juerga en Malfoy Piso –Malfoy Manor se lo podía quedar su madre- digamos que secundó la norma tras unos rápidos manoseos bajo el pantalón con Neville mientras Malfoy hacía cócteles en la cocina y unos cuantos manoseos más con Malfoy en los lavabos de una discoteca muggle mientras Neville compraba unas bebidas.

Rebelde, sexy y ligero de cascos, así fue como Malfoy se convirtió en el chico más popular de Corazón de Bruja. Potter era el más querido pero Draco Malfoy era el que creaba las reacciones más intensas e irresolubles: querido y odiado a partes iguales por las estadísticas de la prensa del corazón. A él todo eso le daba igual, jamás concedía entrevistas, tenía una moto preciosa y sonreía como un auténtico caradura. Lo que nadie sabía era que algunos días cuando salía tarde del herbolario, se acercaba a la heladería Florence&Fortescue y ayudaba al viejo Fortescue a cerrar su tienda, o que se hubiera hecho amiga de Luna como sólo Neville había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que Draco siempre era el primero –y cuando Neville se negaba, el único– en aceptar hacer extrañas incursiones a bosques a horas, y a países, más bien poco recomendables, para buscar criaturas cuya existencia era más que poco probable. Aunque Draco tenía que reconocer que los seres improbables no eran imposibles porque en verdad, un día encontraron una toza huraña en un bosque Armenio y en otra ocasión hasta un topo cirrófilo en los cielos de Finlandia. Malfoy lo tenía claro, Luna tenía el extraño don de decir siempre la verdad y a su vez parecer una loca. Y él se había convertido en su único incondicional: la creía y la apoyaba siempre, incluso delante de una multitud de potenciales compradores, o en fiestas que contaban con la presencia de la prensa o lo más insólito, también lo hacía ante la presencia de su madre.

Esta incondicionalidad forzosamente debía crear situaciones extrañas como que Draco Malfoy fuera encontrado desnudo y cubierto de fango haciendo un agujero en el jardín de Minerva McGonagall por la mismísima McGonagall en su casa de veraneo en Escocia. La presencia de Luna en el jardín facilitó que no se interpusiera demanda alguna contra él y por otra parte le consiguió el puesto de profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando desenredó el fluorogusano que estaban buscando del extraordinariamente sucio cabello de Malfoy. Otro día memorable fue aquel en el que Draco Malfoy decidió ayudar a Luna a apagar todas las velas del patio de un romántico y carísimo restaurante italiano muggle porque Luna había notado la presencia de una semilla de fuego adúltero y temía que la luz pudiese ahuyentarla, resultado: Draco recibió un puñetazo de un corpulento muggle cuando le gritó a Luna que tenía la semilla de fuego adúltero después de sacársela de detrás de la oreja, la novia del mastodonte se ensañó con él a bolsazo limpio, apartándolo del pobre Draco mientras éste animaba a la mujer mientras gritaba que sabía que le había sido infiel y que se merecía una buena paliza. Cuando la última vela fue apagada, Draco y Luna se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon con la semilla de fuego adúltero en la mano y una cena gratis a cuestas. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más memorable tuvo que ver con el día en que Malfoy se plantó tan guapo y tan alto como era en las habitaciones de Luna en Hogwarts, para recoger unas plumas de un raro ejemplar de popolío púrpura y se la encontró sentada tomando un té con un curioso Harry Potter, entonces, señalando a Harry, Luna dijo:

–Expelliarmus, Draco, Expelliarmus!

Y Draco lanzó a Harry Potter de la silla a la chimenea, lugar en el que le ardió el culo y de donde salió disparada la varita del Saúco directa a las manos de su verdadero dueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy no cabía en sí de la felicidad, estaba extasiado, que digo extasiado, completamente anonadado por aquel giro insólito que el destino le tenía deparado y que su gran amiga Luna había sido capaz de leer en el papel o el papiro o en la roca inmaterial de los sueños donde estuviera escrito dicho destino, tal vez el Quisquilloso, el Quisquilloso lo leía a menudo, quién sabe, lo importante es que ella había leído el destino en algún lugar y se lo había comunicado a él: el enormemente bien plantado heredero de la de ahora en adelante, buena fortuna. Joder, había recuperado su varita, y le había dado una buena a Potter y ahora al chico dorado le ardía el culo y él se encontraba desmesuradamente pleno, satisfecho. La tan ansiada pluma de popolio púrpura se sentía como la prolongación karmática de su buena racha. Su plenitud no podría ser mayor ni con un tonel de felix felicis, se sentía como un ser esférico -porque de todas las formas geométricas la única perfecta es la esfera, preguntar a Kepler- y liviano porque podía ser esférico pero él nunca se sentía pesado. Hoy Draco Malfoy creía que era hiperbóreo, y a pesar de su planta, su suerte y su felicidad continuó allí, pasmado mirando su perfecta varita.

-Malfoy, se puede saber por qué coño has hecho eso? -Potter, por lo visto no estaba tan contento, y pronuncio el nombre de Malfoy con la misma tono y vibración con la que un perro saluda a un gato que intenta comerse su comida, o por lo menos como un perro que encarnara la idiosincrasia perruna hasta convertirse en el sumo paradigma de la especie canina, así gruñía Potter, mientras trataba de apagar las ascuas de su tan querido trasero. - Acaso sigues siendo el mismo niño imbécil de antes?

-Hola Potter -Malfoy, por el contrario, era pura serenidad, ataraxia, su voz vibraba con la armonía de la lira del mismísimo Apolo -el que hiere desde lejos- había lanzado a Potter contra la chimenea sin tocarlo y como el mismo Apolo no se dignó a mirar a un triste mortal aburrido y con el culo quemado cuando podía contemplar su varita dando su buen perfil iluminado por el sol que entraba por la ventana de la torre de Ravenclaw en la que se encontraba la habitación de Luna dejando que el mundo se deleitara con el suave y cadencioso ritmo de parpadeo, gracia divina que le había sido concedida y con la cual disfrutaba sobremanera. Sabía que tiene un hermoso parpado y unas pestañas divinas y por eso se limitó a sonreír a Luna y a ignorar a Potter.

-Dracoooooooo, tenía tantas ganas de verte -La sonrisa de Luna se expandía mientras iba diciendo esto -quieres tomar algo? Zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, tal vez un café?

-Luna! -Harry, que ya se había apagado el fuego de su culo reclamaba atención, tal vez que castigara a Malfoy como lo habría hecho McGonagall si todavía fuesen alumnos de Hogwarts y ella hubiera presenciado semejante ataque. Estaba profundamente confuso y algo dolido- Malfoy acaba de desarmarme!

-Quiero un zumo de calabaza -un elfo de orejas redondeadas y caídas con un ligero parecido a un cooker spanish apareció en la habitación con la bebida.

-Era su varita Harry, tenía que recuperarla -Draco era un niño con nuevas botas de dragón y zumo de calabaza helado- Además, no está bien que te comportes así con Draco, teniendo en cuenta vuestra inminente situación. Ya sabes, yo no quería decir nada, Draco, ya sabes cómo soy, pero si no habéis pensado en nadie, ya sabes... tal vez yo podría ser la madrina.

-Oh, tranquila Luna, no pensaba batirme en duelo con Potter. Le lancé el expelliarmus porque me lo dijiste, agradezco un montón haber recuperado la varita y jamás lo habría hecho así de buenas sino fuera por acto reflejo -hizo una pausa- no es que no me guste hacerte arder el culo, Potter, pero uno no va por ahí desarmando al gran niño dorado. Ni siquiera me caes mal -y Draco le regalo una sonrisa expansiva y amistosa en la que se le vieron todos sus bonitos y brillantes dientes.

-Eres un bromista, Draco -Luna se reía tumbada en su sofá- al lado de Potter, mientras Draco tomaba su zumo de calabaza sumamente refrescante sentado en un sillón- hablo del niño, por supuesto! Tenéis que pensar un nombre, siendo metamorfomago creo que su nombre podría, ya sabes, reflejar su personalidad y...

-Luna...

-Ya tenéis madrina, me muero por ser la madrina, se me nota mucho, verdad?

-Potter? -Draco miró a Luna- Luna, mírame, lo que quieres decirme es que voy a tener un, un, un, un, un, hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-jo con Po-Po-Po-Po-POtter? -A Harry se le había desencajado la mandíbula, pero no podía recolocársela, porque no tenía varita y nadie se había molestado en arreglarle el pantalón, así que tenía ambas manos ocupadas protegiendo su virtud. A Luna le tembló el labio de pena.

-Es que no quieres que sea la madrina? -Draco boqueó y miró a Luna, después giró la cabeza y miró a Potter. Lo miró bien, de arriba a abajo incluido el trozo de virtud que las manos grandes y fuertes de Potter no habían podido proteger.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Serás una madrina preciosa. Verdad, Harry? -Draco se giró hacia Potter y lo miró casi con amabilidad.

-Estás chalado, Malfoy. Luna, nos vemos el miércoles que viene. Avísame si viene Don desarmador para traerme un protego desde casa.

-¿Por qué no te traes un Protego desde casa mañana a las diez de la mañana, digamos que en Las Tres Escobas? -La sonrisa de Draco Lucius Malfoy BLACK, brilló más que el sol que entraba por la ventana de la torre Ravenclaw donde Luna Lovegood tenía su habitación y dejó momentáneamente tan ciego a Potter que momentáneamente también lo dejó sordo, y en medio de su ceguera y su sordera momentánea, Potter lo verbalizó:

-¿Sí?

-Perfecto, tomo tu palabra de mago!


End file.
